


Shepherds of Our Own Fate

by TheRedeemer1995



Series: Shepherds of Our Own Fate [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Character Classes (Fire Emblem), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Badass Corrin, Badass Kana (Fire Emblem), Badass Lucina, Badass Marc | Morgan, Badass Robin (Fire Emblem), Basically they're like old college buddies, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover Pairings, Dimension Travel, F/M, Female Marc | Morgan, Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Awakening Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Fates Before Awakening DLC References, Fire Emblem: Fates Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Fates and Fire Emblem: Awakening Crossover, Grima and Anankos Are Old Friends, I Make My Own Fate!, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Kana Is An Ice Dragon, Lost In Thoughts All Alone, Male Gimurei | Grima, Male Marc | Morgan, Male My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Male My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Manaketes (Fire Emblem), Marc | Morgan Twins, Mentioned Female My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, My First Work in This Fandom, My Unit | Reflet | Robin is Possessed by Gimurei | Grima, Noire Is A Black Mage, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, everyone is a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedeemer1995/pseuds/TheRedeemer1995
Summary: After being labeled traitors to both Nohr and Hoshido, Corrin, Felicia, and Azura make an escape into the Bottomless Canyon in the hopes of finding a safe, if brief, refuge from their pursuers, only to find themselves marooned in the Halidom of Ylisse, where they join Robin, Chrom, and the Shepherds on the battlefield as they wage war against Plegia, Valm, and the puppets and malevolent forces of the Fell Dragon, Grima, in their quest to complete the Ylissean Fire Emblem... but, why is the Yato getting powered up with it?Unfortunately, this mission of the Shepherds is a task easier said than done, for the Fell Dragon isn't too fond of otherworldly interlopers, one of them being the son of an old friend of his, meddling in his designs…
Relationships: Aqua | Azura & Felicia, Aqua | Azura & My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Aqua | Azura/Chrom, Chrom & My Unit | Kamui | Corrin & My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Felicia/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Guire | Gaius/Nono | Nowi, Henry/Sallya | Tharja, Kana & Marc | Morgan, Kana/Marc | Morgan, Liz | Lissa/Lon'qu, Lucina & Marc | Morgan, Lucina & My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Lucina & My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Lucina/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Miriel/Viaur | Virion, My Unit | Kamui | Corrin & My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Olivia/Sort | Stahl, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Shepherds of Our Own Fate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939021
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Shepherds of Our Own Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, prospective readers, and welcome to my latest creation, a Fire Emblem: Awakening/Fire Emblem Fates Crossover AU!
> 
> Now, I know a lot of people aren't exactly fond of Fire Emblem Fates because of the… questionable ethics involving romance options, but, honestly speaking, I have a soft spot for it, mainly because it was the first Fire Emblem game I've ever played. Similarly, I know a lot of people aren't fond of Lucina x Robin in this fandom, but I would expect things like that from every fandom to have existed in modern history. That aside, I really, really enjoy Fire Emblem: Awakening too, so I decided to try my hand at crossing them over and creating a series out of it, which includes the different DLC Xenologue mission series as their own stories. As for Paralogues, those will still be happening within the main storyline.
> 
> Now then, a few things to go over for this series.
> 
> First off, Azura will be Lucina's mother, making Shigure Chrom's son as well, although due to the nature of the crossover, and the fact that Azura is from Fates and not Awakening, Shigure will be completely different in design and combat style, but I will make damn sure his character and personality remain the exact same. Additionally, I have plans to have Corrin and Felicia hook up, siring Kana as an "ice dragon," so to speak, so as to differentiate her from her father, although she'll still have the same abilities as Corrin himself. Meanwhile, I plan on having Robin and Lucina end up together and sire both the Male and Female versions of Morgan as twins. Also, before anyone asks, the reason behind both the Male and Female Morgans showing up is really quite simple: if the Grima-Robin from Future's Past could have both the Male and Female Morgans, regardless if one of them was from a different reality or not, then I see no reason why regular, non-possessed Robin can't have both. That being said, while both versions of Morgan, given their lineage, will be very proficient with swords and tomes, Marcus aka Male Morgan, will favor the usage of swords while the Female Morgan, who will be named Morgana in this AU, will favor tomes. Also, fun fact: in the original Japanese version of Awakening, Morgan was actually named Marc, which is derived from Marcus, so yeah.
> 
> Additionally, I plan on adding a few weapons of my own creation into the mix. One example that I have in mind is Marcus' sword, Laevatein, which is essentially a Levin Sword, but with fire instead of lightning. And, let's be real, if they can make weapons that are imbued with the power of lightning like Levin Swords, who's to say that can't do the same with other elements? Furthermore, I also have plans to have the gemstones from the Awakening version of the Fire Emblem have an effect on Corrin's Yato, since it is a Fire Emblem itself. However, they will not transform it into an evolved or mutated form, as the Yato is the Hoshidan/Nohrian/Vallite Fire Emblem and thus requires different means to unlock its true power, but they will give it some boosts and augmentations that will help when it comes time to throw down with Anankos.
> 
> As far as big bads go, I plan on having Grima be the big bad for the first main story, that being this one, and then having the Shepherds go after King Garon/Anankos, and ultimately follow the Fire Emblem Fates: Revelations storyline in the sequel. Speaking of those two, I'm thinking about having them interact at some point, mostly because Grima isn't too keen of having interlopers from Anankos' realm, one of which happens to be his son, meddling in his affairs, and as a result, while they don't team up exactly, Anankos does allow Grima to have the Vallite soldiers (save for the important ones, meaning those that actually have a name like Arete and Sumeragi) and the Faceless at his beck and call, and vise-versa for the Risen and Grimleal. But, in any case, I believe I've gone on for long enough. Let us start the game!

__

_Prologue_

_Down The Rabbit Hole and Into The Halidom_

Corrin, a young man with spiky platinum blonde hair, pointed, almost-elf like ears, blood red eyes, and clad in silver and black armor absent of any sort of footwear with a blue cape fluttering in the wind behind him, pinned by a broach that held a shimmering, almost mystical blue stone, his hand gripped tightly around the handle of an ordinant-looking golden sword, known as the Divine Sword _Yato_ , Azura, a beautiful young woman around his age with long, flowing blue hair and golden eyes wearing a long white and blue dress and ordinant accessories, including a mysterious seashell necklace that had some kind of magical properties, and Felicia, a beautiful young woman around Corrin's age with pink hair, icy blue eyes, and clad in the quintessential maid outfit, arrived at a location that Corrin recognized immediately, not because of the nearby outpost that was once patrolled by a small regimen of Hoshidan soldiers or the eternal storm that always seemed to be raging overhead, but because they had arrived at the place where everything that Corrin had ever known in his life growing up had begun to be flipped upside down.

It had all started when Corrin was finally allowed out of the fortress where he had spent most of his life growing and had been brought before the man he had once thought to be his father, King Garon of Nohr. He had bequeathed him a sword called _Gangrilarhi_ , and ordered him to use it to kill unarmed prisoners, a command which he had refused. Meeting with his father after the fact, Corrin had been sent with an apparently-reformed criminal named Hans to investigate an abandoned fort near the Bottomless Canyon in the hopes of being able to set up shop there, only to find that it was decidedly _not_ abandoned and, thanks to Hans, was pulled into a battle that neither he nor the rest of his companions desired with the Hoshidans stationed there. If it hadn't been for his older brother Xander and the rest of his Nohrian siblings showing up when they did when the Hoshidan assassins arrived, he'd probably be dead.

But, it was at that point where everything Corrin had ever known had begun to shatter like glass. Hans, having apparently snuck off during the fighting, proceeded to murder one of Corrin's oldest friends and retainers, a man named Gunter, by knocking him into the Bottomless Canyon. In a fit of anger, Corrin's body began to transform. First his arm morphed into a some kind of organic lance or impalement limb, with which he struck Hans in tandem with _Gangrilarhi_ as his head seemed to take on a more dragon-like appearance, before blasting the murderer with a blast of what seemed to be the purest, most pristine water he had ever laid eyes on out what looked like a massive maw of some kind that had formed out of both of his arms.

Terrified by Corrin's transformation, Hans revealed that it had been King Garon who had ordered him to kill Gunter. It was at that moment, however, that _Gangrilarhi_ seemed to take on a life of its own and hoisted him into the air before attempting to drag him into the Bottomless Canyon, only to be saved by Lilith, whom Corrin had once thought to be a strange bird that he had nursed back to health, then an ordinary stablewoman. Turns out she was neither, but was instead a dragon, who had provided him a safe place in the Astral Plane for him to recollect himself before he returned to the Bottomless Canyon, where he was promptly kidnapped and brought before the Hoshidan Royal Family.

It was then that the truth came out: Corrin was _not_ a Prince of Nohr, but a Prince of Hoshido who had been kidnapped by Garon after luring his real father, King Sumeragi of Hoshido, into a trap under the pretext of wishing to partake in peace talks, killing him in cold blood and taking Corrin for his own.

Corrin had then spent the next several days getting acquainted with both his biological Hoshidan siblings and Azura, who was apparently a lost Princess of Nohr that had been kidnapped in retaliation for Corrin's own kidnapping, although her captors, including Queen Mikoto, certainly made her feel like she was a part of the family far more than Garon had with him, though thankfully Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise had done more than enough to make up for it. While most of his siblings and his mother were more than happy to spend time with him, his brother, Takumi, seemed very, very hesitant to both trust and spend time with him. 

After he had spent a few days coming to terms with the truth about his family, his Mother revealed that, because of rumors that had been circulating about Nohrian spies infiltrating the castle, she wanted to present him to the people of Hoshido as the lost prince who had returned home at last. The ceremony had started out peaceful enough, but that quickly changed when _Gangrilarhi_ took on a life of its own again and flew out of his sheath and into the hands of an unknown assailant, who then caused the sword to explode violently, leveling the town square and slaughtering all the innocent people who had gathered there. Queen Mikoto threw herself into the trajectory of what seemed to be shards of _Gangrilarhi_ , sacrificing herself to save his life.

Corrin couldn't really remember much of what happened after that, mostly because of the fact that he hadn't just partially turned into a dragon, but had fully and completely transformed _into_ a dragon, consumed by a mindless rage until Azura had apparently used her gift as a Songstress in order to restore him to his human form. As far as he knew, one moment, he was cradling his mother's body in his arms, then a loud roar echoed throughout his mind to the point where he couldn't even hear himself think, and the next he was kneeling before Azura, having evidently been strangling her in his Draconic Rage, his memories of both his childhood and abduction by King Garon fully restored.

While his siblings, save for Takumi, and Azura consoled him about the destruction of the square, Corrin was selected by the _Yato_ , which was apparently forged to be the key to peace in their world, as a massive Nohrian invasion force gathered near the border of Hoshido, prompting the High Prince of Hoshido, or more accurately, the new King of Hoshido, Corrin's older brother Ryoma, to gear up in preparation to go to war with Nohr. After acquiring the Dragonstone that was currently attached to his cape's broach, which would allow him to maintain control over his dragon form and be able to revert back to his human form at will, Corrin and Azura made to follow the Hoshidan Royals.

Once they had arrived on the field of battle, Corrin quickly found himself between a rock and a very, very hard place as he was forced to choose between the family he had been born into, and the family who had raised him.

But… Corrin couldn't do it. True, he had little recollection of his blood siblings, but that didn't change the fact that the same blood ran through the veins of each and every one of them, what little memories of them he did have was proof of that. And yet, at the same time, he couldn't cast aside the Nohrian Royals who had taught him everything they knew of swordplay and the world. However, neither Xander nor Ryoma would listen to reason. So, in a desperate attempt to get their attention, Corrin, Azura, and a recently arrived Felicia attacked soldiers from both Nohr and Hoshido in order to get both sides' attention.

They got their attention all right… but because they had attacked both Nohr and Hoshido, Corrin, Azura, and Felicia were branded traitors to both kingdoms, and as a result, they were forced to flee for their lives. In search of a place to hide from the two armies, Azura had revealed that not only did she know of a place where no one would ever find them, but when they arrived, she had a great deal to tell them both about what she'd learned from her mother, and the truth about this world. In absence of any other alternatives, both Corrin and Felicia had agreed to follow Azura to the Bottomless Canyon. 

Only thing was, there didn't seem to be one, apart from the fort nearby, and Corrin wasn't certain if Nohr had indeed set up shop there or if Hoshido had reassigned a new regiment of men. Even if the fort really was abandoned, with the war between Nohr and Hoshido in full swing, there could be no doubt that one or both sides would be all too eager to claim it.

"You… don't mean for us to hide out here do you?" Corrin asked Azura, who turned around to face the prince.

“That’s exactly what I mean. We’ll jump into the canyon,” said Azura as though jumping into a canyon that had the word "bottomless" in the name was a perfectly normal and completely rational thing to do, much to the alarm of her companions.

“WHOA-WHOA-WHOAAAA, WHAT?! H-hold on just a minute!” screamed Felicia. “If we jump down there, we’ll all die! I know we need to keep a low profile, but I don’t think death is such a great hiding place!”

“Don’t worry. You won’t die if you jump,” said Azura, taking note of the extremely apprehensive looks on both Felicia and Corrin's faces. “You have to trust me.”

Corrin looked very hesitant before he spoke. “Azura… you’ll tell us more of what you know after we jump into the canyon, right?” he asked the Songstress, the silent demand evident in his voice.

“Yes, if that’s what you wish,” replied Azura with a small nod.

Corrin thought it over for a few moments before giving a reluctant sigh. “Then we have no choice,” he said.

Felicia’s eyes went even wider before she let out a terrified squeal. “Are you really serious about this, milord?”

“Yes,” said Corrin, turning to face Azura as he spoke. “I trust Azura. Everything will be fine.”

Azura walked up and hugged Corrin, letting out a sigh of relief before releasing him. “Thank you, Corrin. I’ll go first and wait for you to follow,” she said before making her way to the rickety bridge that spanned across the canyon.

“All right, I’ll be right behind you,” said Corrin as he followed Azura.

Felicia heaved a reluctant sigh. “If he’s going in, then I guess I must follow…” she said, reluctance oozing from her voice. “This is incredibly scary… but here goes!”

Once Corrin and Felicia were gathered on the bridge, Azura took a deep breath before hurling herself into the canyon, with Corrin and a terrified Felicia jumping over the ropes holding the bridge up and plunging into the abyss right behind her only a few moments later.

Almost as soon as they jumped into the abyss, however, Azura could immediately sense that there was something _very, very_ _wrong_ about it. That something quickly became very obvious as dark energies surged across the dark depths of the canyon and deep, dark, and sinister laughter echoed throughout the rocky pit.

“Ummm… Azura? Is that… supposed to happen?” asked Corrin over the loud rush of wind, making an effort _not_ to look under Azura's dress as it blew about in the wind.

“That bastard... he’s tampered with it! Damn him!” cursed Azura.

“Who’s tampered with what?!” yelled Corrin before it clicked, a look of sheer terror setting in on his face as the realization hit. “We... just jumped off a cliff to our deaths, didn’t we?”

“I’m afraid so,” Azura shouted back, panic creeping into her own voice as their descent into what could only be certain death seemed to speed up considerably.

“I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!” screamed Felicia as Azura and Corrin screamed at the top of their lungs before they hit something solid and everything went black.

_Another World, Another Time…_

Captain Chrom, leader of the country guard known as the Shepherds and Prince of the Halidom of Ylisse, couldn't deny that this last patrol hadn't been uninteresting in the slightest.

It had started around midday that day. Chrom, who was a man with dark blue hair, storm gray eyes, and clad in a uniform that varied between light and dark blue, a silver pauldron on his left shoulder while his right arm was completely exposed, fully displaying the unusually elaborate birthmark he had on his shoulder, and two blades, one an ordinary rapier, the other an ordinate two-handed sword known as the _Falchion,_ his delicate younger sister Lissa, a young woman with blonde hair tied up into pigtails wearing a yellow and white lacy dress and carrying a staff imbued with healing magic, and Frederick, a massive man with short brown hair wearing a bulky suit of blue and white armor riding a powerful horse that was just as armored as he was carrying a lance that looked more like a silver broadsword attached to a lance's mast had encountered strange creatures that seemed translucent somehow, almost as though they were made of water, but with what could only be the shroud of darkness surrounding them.

Fortunately for the Shepherds, a group of what seemed to be a bunch of ragtag warriors appeared, evidently having noticed these entities and followed them with the intent of destroying them before they could bring harm to innocents.

Never had the trio of Shepherds seen such an odd ensemble. They had claimed to be from the mythological kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido, and there were _two maids and a butler_ of all things among them. True, both maids and the butler were surprisingly capable and deadly on the battlefield, but still, they were two maids and a butler. And Chrom could have sworn one of them nearly called Lissa his mother. While there was indeed something about… Odin, Chrom believed him to be called, that reminded him of Lissa, it still didn't sit with him right. And neither did their explaination of these creatures being "invisible boars," for that matter. While they could only see a small amount of the supposed "boars," they looked remarkably human.

Regardless, the warriors were led by a woman with red eyes and long platinum-blonde hair weilding a sword that somehow seemed to resonate with _Falchion._ Once their enemies were dispatched, the warriors departed for their homeland in the hopes of putting an end to the true cause of the war that was burning their home to ashes.

"Chrom, look, over there! Someone's hurt!" cried Lissa as she darted off towards what seemed to be a group of four people lying unconscious underneath a nearby tree.

Ever cautious and protective of his sister, Chrom bolted off towards the direction his sister had run off in, lest this be a trap, with Frederick and his horse trotting along right behind them.

Only to come to screeching halt behind his sister, whose eyes were wide with a mixture of both shock and recognition.

"Chrom… it's them," Lissa said, the surprise and confusion evident. "Well, three of them at least, but… I thought Corrin was a woman."

Chrom moved closer to his sister so he could see what she was talking about, and quickly found his brow furrowing in thought and confusion.

One of four people on the ground looked completely unfamiliar, being a young man around the same age as the leader of the warriors he had met a few hours ago that very same day. He had short platinum-blonde hair wearing a set of purple and yellow hooded robes, brown pants, and black leather boots. The other three people on the ground, however, Chrom immediately recognized. Or, at least, he recognized them to a certain degree.

The woman with long blue hair with the white and blue dress and seashell accessories was unmistakably that Songstress whose music seemed to have the same effect as a Dancer's, well, dance, as Corrin explained to him. Azura… yeah, that name sounded about right. Huh… now that Chrom got a good look at her… she was rather beautiful, even more so in her sleep.

Chrom shook his head. Now wasn't the time for that. Not when she and her companions needed help. Speaking of the Songstress' companions, lying right next to her was unmistakably one of the maids that seemed to have the innate ability to use ice magic, at least Chrom _assumed_ it was ice magic. From the pink hair, Chrom assumed it was the more delicate of the two… Felicia, wasn't it?

But it was the third familiar face that was the most familiar, and the most baffling. It was a young man with spiky platinum-blonde hair clad in silver and black armor with a blue cape pinned by a broach that had a shimmering, almost mystical blue stone attached to it, with what looked like an ordinate sword in its scabbard. If it weren't for the fact that this individual was clearly a male, Chrom would have said it was Corrin… perhaps she had a brother?

Either way, Chrom and the others weren't getting any answers until they woke up. And despite the lack of obvious injuries, Chrom wasn't sure when that would be.

Or even if they'd wake up at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus concludes the Prologue! I know there wasn't really anything here in terms of action or anything apart from quite a bit of exposition, but I felt it necessary to set up the stage for what comes next. Speaking of what comes next, join us next time as Robin, Corrin, Felicia, Azura, Chrom and the Shepherds fight off some brigands and find unwelcome changes heading their way. If you like what you see here, what little there is, anyway, then be sure to kudos, bookmark, and comment, and I'll see you guys next time!


End file.
